Phoenix
by SweeterSacrifice
Summary: “My son?” asked Beast Boy, anxious to find out. “Yes,” said Phoenix,”and I’m here to tell you that in about 8 months Slade will return being much stronger and unstoppable than ever before..."
1. Fire Bird Changeling

It was just another day fighting the villains of Jump City for the Titans. The villains do seem to love to get their asses kicked for failed attempts of robberies. As the Titans rushed off to the jewelry store they were hoping for an easy villain to defeat. Today the idiot who dares to challenge the superhero squad was one that was unknown. He wore a cobalt blue suit with black cape with swirls of a baby blue. The gloves he wore went up to the middle of his biceps, also being the lovely baby blue. The ends of the gloves were jagged and not of the same length giving them the appearance of jagged ice. The boots were the same as the gloves but they came up to his knee. The spiky hair on his head was that baby blue giving it the appearance of an iceberg while his eyes had cobalt blue pupils with the iris being the same shade of smoky black as his cape, same with the utility belt that hugged his hips.

"Ah, the Titans," said the mysterious villain, "I've heard of you but I thought there were five of you?"

Robin said, "The others are on their way." He and Star got there first because they were at the 'mall of shopping.' The jewelry store was just down the street from there. Titan's Tower was about 10 minutes away by T-Car and about 5 by flying.

Robin asked the guy, "You know who we are, who are you?"

"Beat me and you'll find out." said the villain.

"Alright, Titans GO!" yelled the fearless leader.

The unknown man waited for the attack. He stood there looking bored, showing his excitement. Robin rushed in, fists ready to strike. He and the mystery villain were throwing and dodging punches left and right. It looked somewhat like a dance between the two.

The man said with a yawn, "Man, I thought you would be a challenge…" This made Robin infuriated. He started striking faster but more sloppily. Each punch that Robin landed was blocked by the man. Every time his glove made contact with the man's glove and such, Robin's hand would feel a rush of an arctic chill slowing his down even more.

"Enough of you." said the man in blue as he easily knocked Robin aside leaving him in need to recover.

"Robin!" yelled the alien princess. She turned to the bored man and her eyes glowed a dangerous green. She flew into the air, toward the villain, with great speed. Her starbolts flew toward the guy who just stared at her with an unenthused look. With a great amount of agility he managed to dodge each one and jumped up and toward the tamaranian. He threw a punch only to have it caught by her hand. She was starting to feel the cold and the burn due to said cold and threw him far from the spot. He was flung across the store but recovered in the air. He whipped out his bo staff and charged yet again only with lightening speed, still having a bored look on his face. He jumped up and Star got ready to block his bo staff only to be knocked to the ground without receiving the blow. Her face was one of confusion when she went to help Robin. The man was nowhere in sight. The only thing was a black mass. It had the man in its teeth when it turned around. Its form was revealed, it was a green bear…wearing a mask and a black uniform? The bear brought the blue man over to the two Titans. They were ready for a fight when the bear dropped the man and morphed into a human silhouette.

"Thank you friend Beast Boy. I am most grateful that you have kicked the butt." Starfire said to the boy. "But I am most curious," she stated once again, "why are you wearing a mask…and a different costume? How did your height increase since this morning?"

"Uh, Star?" said a voice coming from the entrance. The three looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg who was standing in front of his beloved T-car.

"Wait," Robin started,"If that's BB then who is…?" They all stared at the darkly dressed boy. He stepped into the light to reveal a sharp fang protruding from his mouth. Only the lower half of his face was able to be seen, showing his light green skin. He wore a mask that was in the shape of a bird that wrapped around his head, it was tall enough to hide his large pointy ears. The bird shaped mask was tinted with some gold in certain places giving it the appearance of a phoenix. The costume he wore was much similar to Beast Boys but instead of being grey, purple, and black it was black, gold, grey, and a little bit of pink (The eyes of the phoenix as well as the eyes of the mask that covered his own eyes). His height was about the same as Robins.

"They call me Phoenix." said the hero. "I actually am here because you guys are in danger." He said very seriously. They all were shocked.

"What kind of trouble? Why have we not seen you in Jump City before?" asked Robin.

"Well…you see…I'm kinda from the future." He said while scratching the back of his neck, "I normally don't wear my mask but mom said that it would give away who she was and things like that. It's kind of obvious that I am-"

"My son?" asked Beast Boy, anxious to find out.

"Yes," said Phoenix,"and I'm here to tell you that in about 8 months Slade will return being much stronger and unstoppable than ever before. I'm hoping to make my life better as well as my family…the other Titans, first and second generation including my little sister Sparrow. The future in Jump City is bad but mom and dad said that if I get to you guys up to date on everything, we can have a better one. She also told me all of your names from this era…man have you guys changed." He said with a smile.

Robin looked cautious to trust him while Beast Boy…well…"DUDE! I've got a kid…and he's WICKED! and tall…?"

Phoenix looked at his father with a big goofball grin, "Yeah well pops, you get a lot taller in…a month actually…mom said she could believe you're actually taller than her."

Beast Boy looked blank and then he couldn't help but scream in joy, "I'm not gunna be the shortest titan!" He was doing a victory dance and asked "So why can't you tell us who your mother is?"

Phoenix told the team, "She said that it could dramatically change the future."

"Can you tell us one thing?" asked Beast Boy, "Is she a Titan, y'know, with powers or somethin'?

Phoenix had an unreadable expression on his face. He was thinking, _'Would that be too much? Will mom get mad? Hmm…'_ He pondered the thought for a minute and finally said a small, "Yes."

Beast Boy's eyes got wide and he started his dance yet again. _'Ohh yeah! Go Beast Boy!'_

"How will Slade attack? What is he after?" asked Robin showing his still rather large obsession of the mega villain.

"How 'bout when we get to the tower…I'm kinda really tired." said Phoenix with a yawn. When his happy expression went to one of exhaustion, the parts of his costume that was pink turned to grey.

The other Titans were also tired…too tired to notice the change in his mask.

"All right," said Robin, who looked rather tired himself but still very serious, "I need more questions answered tomorrow. That's an order."

Phoenix's mask changed back to the pink and a smile covered his face, "Robin, even as Uncle Nightwing, you're still the same in personality…always serious unless Auntie Star is around."

Robin blushed a little and said, "Okay, Titan's, the cops are here so we can go home and rest up so lets go."

They all went off toward the tower, still amazed in the existence of Phoenix…or the fact that Beast Boy gets a girlfriend in the near future…and it's even a Titan!

* * *

But who? Read on and find out!

I love it when I satisfy your thirst for a good story with one of my own story. :D

Oh, and I will try to improve my writing if any complaints so please, tell me what you like and don't like.

-Sweeter Sacrifice


	2. Chapter 2

A loud, disruptive yawn rang through the common room. Everyone, except Raven, looked up to see Beast Boy stumble into the room looking exhausted. He shielded his eyes from the bright, shinning sun of the outside world.

"Duuuuude…too early." Beast Boy said while wiping his eyes clean.

"Beast Boy it's 10:54…"Robin trailed off."Wait, where is Phoenix?"

"Knowing he's BB's kid, he's probably asleep…lil'er grass stain is probably tired from the trip through time." Cyborg said trying to speak for the time traveling changeling.

"I am most curious who his mother is. She is another friend of ours who finds Beast Boy the 'handsome'."Starfire said with her alien accent shinning in.

Beast Boy's ears drooped a little and said, "Plenty of people find me handsome…I just don't brag 'bout my looks all the time."

"Oh no not Beast Boy." Raven said with her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Chicks dig the ears." She said with a blank expression quoting the little green guy.

"But they do Ms. Raven." Said Phoenix who was up and shinning. His mask had his eyes pink then grey for a moment but soon enough back to pink.

"DUDE! Did your mask just change color?" asked Beast Boy who finally seemed to finally catch on.

"Yeah pops. I'll explain more later when you figure out more about me, my powers, and mom. All I can say is that my mask shows what emotion I am feeling at the moment. It's like a personalized mood ring…only on my face." Phoenix said with his mask changing to a yellow. "Ms. Raven-"

"Please," cut in Raven,"don't call me that. It's just Raven. I even prefer Rae over Ms. Raven…"

Phoenix smiled and knew that Raven never really hated the name Rae. His mom told him so and she also told him in time she would ease into it. Beast Boy yelled "AHA!" from across the room.

"Rae! I knew you didn't hate that nickname!" He said with a happy smile on his face while hugging the irritated dark teen. "You're never gunna hear the name Raven from me again."

She pushed him away, shot him a glare, and said "I told him, "she pointed at Phoenix," I preferred it over 'Ms. Raven'. So there is in no way I meant that I liked that nickname."

"Enough." said Robin, "Now, Phoenix, It's time for my questions. Please come over to the couch." Everyone goes and sits on the couch with Robin while Phoenix stands in front of them all.

"Age." said Robin expectantly.

"I'm 18; the same age as you are right now. Mom said Cyborg is 19, Robin and Star are 18 and BB and Rae are both 17." They nodded as he spoke to them indirectly.

"Where were you just now? You seem to be sweating." Robin asked to start off an interrogation.

"I was training." stated Phoenix, "Uncle Nightwing makes us train from 6:00 to 10:30 every Wednesday…It sucks but everyone stays in shape and we are all ready for if a villain attacks. The younger Titans only have to do it from 8:00 to 10:00. At first me, my twin, and Luna found it unfair but you told us when we they turn 16, they too will train with us. I also had showered to be more presentable."

"Wait, who is Luna?" asked Starfire.

"She is your and Uncle Nightwing's daughter." He told her after contemplating whether or not it would be too much. Then he absent-mindedly said, "She's also the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." his mask turning from a blank one to one of purple, showing his affection not only from the mask but also the big, dumb grin on his face.

Starfire's eyes got huge as did the smile on her face. Her body uncontrollably floated to the ceiling, her body seeming like a feather, her smile never faltering. "This is most glorious!" she said. Robin's face was bright red and his face also had a huge smile. Is face then turned back to a normal shade of tan.

"Next question, how did your fur get covered by your costume when you morphed? Oh and what were you saying about your mask before?" Cyborg asked next.

"Well, you see, our," he motioned to himself and Beast Boy, "hair color is the main color of our longer fur. My mother told me that I needed to cover my hair and eyes because, like I've said before, it would reveal her. You, Cyborg, was able to create a mask that completely covered my fur and such. Oh and Raven was able to enchant my mask to show my emotions."

It was Raven's turn to ask, "But why have your mask enchanted? "

"The reason for my mask being enchanted…"He paused, looking uncertain with his mask changing, one eye to grey and the other a yellow. "It's hard for me to show emotion." He said finally with his mask's eyes turning a pink showing his happiness with his answer.

"Alright," started Beast Boy, "How many kids do me and whoever your mother is, have?"

Phoenix decided, _'Eh, why not…he already knows about Sparrow…why not tell him about everyone else.'_"Well, you have me, my twin Sparrow, and our littler sister who goes by Vixen. Sparrow and I both look a striking amount like and act like both of our parents. Our powers are equal from our parents as well. Vixen looks more like our mother but acts just like my dad here. The reason we call her Vixen is because she can only morph into foxes and has a large portion of my mother's powers. She also gets so many fan letters and people telling her that they love her and how beautiful she is. She, thankfully, doesn't have an ego about it. I guess you can we're lucky that she got something other than our mom's looks."He said, "Since you know about Luna, I should tell you about your other child. Luna has a little brother. I've said too much though…I must not say anything else about the future or who my mother is or who your children are." Phoenix said with a thoughtful look on his face.

They seemed to be satisfied with that and continued off to do what they were doing. Raven reading, Cyborg playing video games with Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire cuddling on the couch watching the two viciously hit the buttons. "You're goin' down green man." said Cyborg, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh yeah?! Take THAT!" yelled Beast Boy who also never broke his focus on the screen. The little blue and white race car was hit by the light and dark green car. It was thrown off a little but not much. The white and blue car immediately retaliated by popping the green one's tires. The green car lost badly.

"Aw DUDE! You so cheated!" BB yelled at Cyborg. The robotic teen just smiled and said, "Booyah! Who wants next?" Cyborg scanned the room and saw the paled green bean reading, "Yo, Phoenix?! What about you?"

"Nahh, I'm not too big on videogames." was his response. Cyborg gave him a look and said, "You sure your BB's kid?"

Phoenix smiled and said, "I'm not just his kid you know…I do have a mother…"

Robin said, "Yeah, well she must…" _'Wait…emotion expressing mask…PALE skin…reading and turning down videogames…'_His eyes widened and he told Phoenix, "We need to speak…now. I'll meet you on the roof."

They both left the room leaving the others to look at the two, confused. "What do you think they're talkin' about?" asked BB.

"I do believe that Robin wishes to clarify some things. It is best if we do not disturb them." Starfire told the three left in the room.

Raven said, "Whatever." and decided to go back to reading. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and went back to the game and Starfire went to the kitchen to make something that was blue, fuzzy, and breathing after it was all done.

* * *

"Raven." Was the first thing that Robin said. That was all he needed to say. Phoenix's eyes got wide and grey. "W-what about her?" stuttered the paler changeling.

"You know what I mean…I'm actually surprised I haven't seen it before. I mean I can't believe that BB and Raven…have kids together but still; the way you addressed her, the way you act and present yourself, your reading, how you're so private…you're so much like her."

"I don't know what y-you're talkin' about." Phoenix said timidly. Robin reached for Phoenix's mask and grabbed it off to reveal his shaggy, deep purple locks. The hair was a little longer than BB's, the bangs hung just over his light, emotionless, amethyst eyes. His eyes were so soft and beautiful. His ears poked out of his hair, barely, and seemed to be less pointy than the original green teen's. His facial features were soft like Raven's but was also in resemblance of BB's. His nose was small as was his mouth with a sharp fang protruding out of it while his jaw was shaped more like Beast Boy's. The parents of this super teen were obvious. He was actually…beautiful.

"I can't believe it." Robin said in a shocked state. "Raven…a-and Beast Boy…really do have children. So that means…Me and Star also…Whoa."

"Yep," said Phoenix while putting on his mask, "and you have to not tell anyone. Let them find out on their own."

"Okay but I still need to know, what powers do you have?" It was an obviously important question. Raven is one of the most powerful being in the world so having some of those powers can make someone very powerful.

"Sparrow and I both have a part of our mother and father's powers. We both can levitate, heal ourselves, and we both have the ability to enter our minds. Our minds can link if we meditate together and we literally have twin telepathy. Our mother has a portal to her mind and she gave us, Sparrow, Vixen and I, the gift of a mind that is considered a different dimension so not only can I link with my sisters but with her. Luckily, if we were ever to get in a coma, we can bring each other out of it. I can heal others and change into medium and large animals. She has the other portion of my mother's powers and can change into medium and smaller animals. Vixen, as you know, can morph into foxes and can heal, levitate, enter her mind, and almost everything our mother can do. Normally I wear a cloak but it would be too obvious. Luckily my mother found a way to keep our power under controls by enchanting certain objects of ours. Me and my sisters have necklaces and masks." Phoenix showed his necklace with a gold and black pendant in the shape of a Phoenix. "Sparrow has a silver and lavender one and Vixen, a burgundy and peach one. It is enchanted with the same spell as our masks. Meditation is necessary but that's obvious. That about sums it up." Phoenix said with a smile, mask back upon his face.

Robin seemed to absorb the information pretty well. He couldn't believe it. "Alright, now I need to know, what is Slade going to do to make himself more powerful?"

Phoenix opens his mouth to speak when, **BEEP BEEP BEEP **rang through the silence and the red light blinked brightly.

"Trouble." said the spikey headed leader as he rushed to the common room. Cyborg was standing at the super computer and everyone else stood around him looking at the screen. The robotic teen said, "It's Cinderblock and Plasmus. They're attacking the…ship yard?"

"What could they want to do with the ship yard?" asked Beast Boy.

She read the screen and then Raven responded with "Something was shipped in recently. I'm not sure what exactly but it must be something good."

"Alright," Robin started, "Titans GO!" and with that, they rushed off to the scene of the attempted robbery.

* * *

The shriek of Plasmus was heard as an explosion of blue energy crashed into him.

"Yo Ugly!" yelled Cyborg, "You ain't goin anywhere with those…stuffed…animals?" All you can see in the warehouse was Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Plasmus, and thousands of stuffed animals.

"Um…does anyone else find this weird?" Beast Boy asked. The others didn't have time to answer because a glob of sludge was flung their way. They barely dodged it by splitting in three different directions; Raven took flight, Beast Boy scurried as a mouse to the left and Cyborg ran as fast as he could to the right. Suddenly, their communicators went off. Raven covered Plasmus in the many stuffed animals and the three huddled and answered the call.

"We've got trouble downtown…Me and Star can handle Cinderblock" Robin said from the little screen, "Cyborg, you and Phoenix can take on Plasmus, BB and Raven, you're heading downtown."

"Alright, Cyborg out." He metal man told the device in his arm. "You heard the man, get goin'!" He said as Plasmus burst through the stffed animal barrier. The two Titans rushed off downtown to see what is going on down there.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Phoenix looked furious. His eyes on his mask a bright red.

"Sent Raven and Beast Boy downtown," Robin said to the time traveling changeling, "what's wrong with that?"

"This is the first step in Slade's plan. You see, what Slade is after is more valuable than anything materialistic." Phoenix spoke with his head down.

"Slade is seeking to control," He started with his mask a deep grey, "…my father."

* * *

Uh oh! Whats gunna happen downtown? Who's there?

I haven't written it yet so I don't even know yet.

But I'll try to update soon darlings. :]

-SweeterSacrifice


	3. The Book

Downtown was untouched except for this little shop of mystical and magical objects. It was a place where you can buy spell books, potions, and all the other things that a mage would appeal to. It's where the dark superhero likes to shop, so Raven was not happy. As they got closer and eventually inside they saw the damage.

"The only place that I can get spell books in 100 miles and they attack here." she said with a spark of anger in the dull look in her eye, her face painted with an angry frown. "Greaaat."

As Beast Boy and Raven got closer, they realized that it was the guy from yesterday but something was different.

His cape that once had the blue swirls now has flames of scarlet red. His hair too was red and he had three Mohawks, one large scarlet one in the center and two crimson ones on either side of the middle one. His eyes still had black irises but the pupil was the same blood red as his suit. His gloves and boots had flame patterns at the ends instead of the jagged, uneven ice appearance. The gloves and boots were also the same scarlet as the flames that were on his cape. Basically, everything that was black stayed the smoky black while the ice blue and the cobalt blue changed to scarlet red and crimson red. He had an angry death stare on his face.

"Ah two more of those lovely titans," He said with sarcasm dripping on every word, "You know what, you guys are more difficult in the future…I guess it's because of your children…The damn green one that followed me back here is just one of your-"

"Elemental!" yelled Phoenix from the door way, mask the same scarlet as the villains. The other Titans stood behind him ready; Robin with the bo staff, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, and Starfire with her starbolts as well as her eyes glowing the green showing some rage against the man who hurt her Robin.

"Ah, here's one of your twerps now…I'm surprised he's wearing his mask." said Elemental, "What do you have to hide there, kid?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Phoenix only stared at him; mask seemed to be rimmed with a little bit of grey. Normally, the villain would have been frightened but he knew something was up with the superhero squad.

"I had enough," started Robin, "Titans GO!"

They all started towards the anger filled man. Beast Boy took the form of a rhino and charged at him only to connect with the wall behind the man. He morphed back and rubbed his head. He looked back to see a wall of fire coming his way. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact; he cringed at the approaching heat that he felt on his face. The heat got intense and then…nothing. He opened his eyes to see the navy blue cloak of Raven, her black shield surrounding the two.

"Thanks Rae!" yelled Beast Boy with a big, appreciative grin on his face. Her eyes had a spark of happy and her face was blank.

"Just watch it next time." Phoenix smiled at the two. He, being an empath, was able to tell what emotions they felt. His father had affection and a little bit of fear. Raven had a little bit of affection but not nearly as much as Beast Boy's. His mask was practically glowing pink. It's a shame they don't know how each other feel. His mother even told him once that if you have affection or even lust for someone it makes it harder you to read their emotions. She can't read Beast Boy's emotion but she can read everyone else's. It's almost not fair. His staring was cut short by the green and blue lights flashing near him. The sound of the sonic cannon and starbolts were the only things able to be heard in the store and they were getting closer, which means…

Phoenix jumped up, did a back flip and morphed into a ram. He charged forward to try to make contact with the villain. Elemental was able to dodge it and do a twist to push off the wall. Fire flew from his gloves. Each kick he made shot out a small fireball. They were flying toward Starfire and Robin. She grabbed Robin and flew high above. Cyborg attempted a sneak attack and jumped toward the fire-crotch. Just as he was going to make contact the villain disappeared. Cyborg stood and looked around in confusion.

"Yo, Rob, you see where he went?" the robotic teen asked as he was kicked from behind. "Nevermind. Found 'em."

Elemental laughed and threw Cy aside, knocking him out.

"Cyborg!" yelled Robin. He and Star rushed toward the man. Starfire was able to chuck Robin at astounding speed. His bo staff collided with Elemental's side. Robin grinned as the villain cringed. Robin started to walk to the red man. He was cautious and ready for anything. Well, anything except for his bo staff melting. The metal got hot around his hand and he dropped it. He looked up to see the foot of the hot-headed villain and then nothing but black.

'_Two down_,' thought Elemental, '_four to go_.' His thoughts were cut short from the immense strength of the tamaranian's punch. He can see the pure rage in her deep green, glowing eyes from about 5 feet away.

"Aww, made the little tamaranian mad because I hurt her boyfriend?" Elemental said, getting the reaction he was hoping for. She punched again only to get it caught by the man. He was forced to let go when a large black bull knocked him to the ground. It morphed back to the pale green teen. His mask was blank as he looked down upon the older man.

"So, kid, what's with the mask?" Phoenix only looked at him.

Phoenix commanded more than asked, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The man scowled, "You know what I am here for," he started, "and I'm not leaving until I get it."

Phoenix was not ready for the kick and received it right to the jaw. He landed with a thud and he propped himself up with his arm. He rubbed his sore jaw and watched as Starfire's body flew toward him. As they collided, they both had a hurt and somewhat aggravated look on their face. Raven and Beast Boy finally stepped in. They seemed to have a plan. Raven rushed into a hand to hand combat with Elemental. She hit him with her dark energy just to be safe. She saw what happened to Robin and figured it was best not to touch him. As they were fighting, Beast Boy snuck up to the two as a snake. Just as Raven levitated up, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and grabbed onto the man. The villain had just grinned and his hair shot fire toward the unsuspecting Raven who was too busy evaluating the damage of the other four. Her head turned just in time to watch the fire come towards her. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide as he watched it.

He quickly morphed into a fly and then something big enough to absorb the damage. He was knocked unconscious forcing his body back to his thin, green self. Raven watched in horror as he jumped in front to take the damage. She knew that his burns must have been bad. She had forgotten they were in battle; it was not like herself to be so distracted and then just ignore the battle over an injured teammate. She watched his body fall and started to heal him sooner than later, her eyes never leaving him and almost tearing. '_What is wrong with me? It's just Beast Boy…then again it's probably just because he saved me_.' she thought. Then she decided to go back to concentrating on his wounds.

Phoenix was up and was fighting the villain. His martial arts were far better than Robin's. It was certain the he would have to show Robin some of the moves his older self taught to the whole team. Elemental was still rather experienced in combat. He was also able to use all his powers while Phoenix was only able to morph.

"Why aren't you using all of your powers?" asked the super villain as Phoenix knocked him aside, not saying a word. A bunch of books fell and one of them stood out. It was an electric yellow with some weird symbols on the cover. Elemental smiled, grabbed the book and put it under his arm. He shot fire toward the super-teen. Phoenix's suit being fire proof, he was only knocked over.

"What's the matter kid? Cat got your tongue?" Elemental asked with the grin.

"Get out of here Elemental." said Phoenix with an even tone. His mask back to just the pure red it was when he got there.

"That's what I was planning on doing…I got what I came for anyway." He said while holding up the book of spells.

Phoenix's eyes then narrowed and he said defeated, "Fine. Leave here, now."

"Alright kid, I'll get outta here after one more thing." Elemental turned toward the Titans and said, "This is not the last of me Titans! Ta-ta!" The villain ran outside the store and created a disc of fire and floated off.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg came to and Starfire told them about what happened. Phoenix was able to tell them more about Elemental.

"Elemental is a man who's power control the elements. He was created by Slade in order for him to get the things he needs to get control of my father. He is also able to tell your emotions for others by physical contact. Any affection toward another being and he will attack them with full intentions of putting them in a coma." He said all this to the three Titans that were off to the side. He looked at his parents who were not able to hear him luckily. Beast Boy should tell Raven himself of his affection.

"So friend Phoenix, why did Elemental attack friend Raven after Beast…Boy…oh." said and slowly trailed off. Starfire had a thoughtful and then happy face. _'This is most glorious! Friend Beast Boy feels the same towards Raven as she does for him!'_

She started toward the two Titans who were in the back of the store; one unconscious and the other attempting to heal the burn wounds. Phoenix was able to grab her foot.

"Star," Phoenix yelled in a hushed tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

Starfire said, "They must know of Elemental and his ability to know of others affections."

"No, if they find out my mom will be able to tell from the clues that my father has a sweet spot for her." Phoenix said not realizing that he just gave away to the two who did not know. His eyes widened as he saw the smile grow on Cyborg's and Starfire's faces.

'_Oh no._' was all that he thought when he realized he just gave it all away. Phoenix immediately turned toward his parents. He was lucky that Beast Boy was unconscious and unable to hear with his animalistic hearing. His mother had normal hearing and he was just out of earshot when he told them.

"Okay, you cannot tell them. I repeat, **CANNOT** tell them. **Ever**. If you do, something bad will happen. Something really **really** bad." Phoenix looked at the three who seemed to understand. Cyborg looked a bit disappointed.

"Aw man!" he said, "I finally have something on Raven about and I can't even say anything."

The others laughed and all went to see how Beast Boy and Raven were doing. Beast Boy was still unconscious but his burns and scratches were healed mostly. They looked at the two and smiled. Raven looked up with a dull expression but Phoenix felt the fear that was coming off of her.

"I was able to heal his external wounds but not all of his internal wounds." She said with a monotone.

"Alright, Raven, transport yourself, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to the med bay. Star can carry me home and Phoenix can fly."

She said "Alright." and said her magical mantra, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." With that, the three were engulfed by her black energy and they disappeared into the ground.

The other three started on their journey home. Phoenix knew it was safe for him to levitate and so he did. Starfire carried Robin off to the T-shaped Tower. They needed to construct a plan on to how to keep Beast Boy in their grasp and not allow Slade to control him and create a very grim future. In order to do that, they had to know what Slade was thinking about doing.

* * *

"Why was he after that book?" Robin asked with a stern look on his face.

"That is the book of the most powerful spells in the universe." Phoenix said, "The cover said 'Noxious Zimthor Herium'. It's an ancient book of spells on anything and everything you can think of." They all listened with curiousity.

"So why would a little shop in Jump City have such a powerful book?" inquired Cyborg.

"The owner is a woman who has been through everything and searched the deepest parts of the universe in search for all things powerful." Phoenix said with a great knowledge on the subject, "She is from the planet Thorixium. Most people from that planet actually make it across the entire universe and happily stay on their planet after all of that. They're like intergalactic tourists."

Raven cut in, "Only a few actually stay on planets. They attempt to fit in and open shops. I had no idea that she was from Thorixium…"Her face was thoughtful and her hand was under her chin as if to ponder the thought.

"Since I already know so much about this book and the people of Thorixium I'll go check on Beast Boy and attempt to heal him a little bit." She said very monotonously and lacking of emotion.

"Alright," Robin said with a serious face, "But hurry back, we need to know exactly what Elemental and Slade are up to together." With that, she was off to the infirmary.

Phoenix smiled and he continued on with the book, "Mom told me that the book has spells that can cause mental and physical trauma. Spells that give you night terrors of watching your worst nightmares come to life as you sleep…It drives the person it's cast upon completely insane. Some of the terrible tortures for physical pain would to make your skin feel like its on fire only 24/7. The person who receives this is in constant agony and they get to the point where they can't take it anymore."

"That is most awful!" Starfire said with a face showing her displeasure, "Why would someone do that to another human life-force?"

Robin said, "To control the world…That's why he was after Raven, he wanted Trigon to control the world along with him."

"Yeah but how do we stop them?" asked Cyborg.

"Easy," said Robin, "We get a man on the inside to get the information that we need…but who?"

A silence filled the room, they were thinking about good candidates. The common room doors opened and all that was heard was,

"I'll do it."

* * *

Hmm...who is it? Muhahaha...You'll find out in the next chapter.

I'm hoping to be done by next Monday but no promises.

Love you guys. :D

-SweeterSacrifice


	4. Fallen

"No."

"Yes, I can do it."

"No."

"But I might be the only one who can!"

"Yeah, Rob, he's got a point; let 'em do it! I have faith in him."

"No."

"C'mon! You know that nobody else can do it."

"No."

Everything was quiet in the room. No one knew what to say. The volunteer had a scowl on his face, his fang barely poking his green skin.

Another voice chimed in, "Let him go."

They all turned to the owner of that voice; Beast Boy. He was walking with his arm around Raven's shoulder for support. She was holding the arm that was around her neck while her other arm held his waist.

"He's from the future right? He trains mad often and is totally buff! The dude's got some wicked powers and should know how to handle Slade and Elemental better than all of us. He would be perfect for a mission to spy and stuff. Plus, he has some powers that we don't even know of since his mother is a Titan." said Beast Boy in a somewhat tired voice.

"Yeah," said Phoenix, "Plus, You taught me so much martial arts in the future that I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back." said Phoenix with a smug look on his face.

"Well we can tell you're Beast Boy's kid not only from the skin and powers but the big ego." Said Raven in a sarcastic tone.

"HEY!" yelled both Phoenix and Beast Boy simultaneously, "We do not have a big ego! …We're too awesome for that." It was almost like they were twins with the way they looked when they were defending themselves. Their faces were filled with fake anger while their bodies were straight like a board. When they started to show they were obviously not offended they both shrugged and said it like it was nothing out of the ordinary. The whole thing made Starfire giggle. She as well as Robin and Cyborg were all silently amused by the three. They had an all out war; Beast Boy trying to be slick, Phoenix working with his father, and Raven eventually using her powers to hang the two by their feet on the ceiling after she had enough.

"Aw, C'mon Rae I said I was sorry!" pleaded Beast Boy, his face getting flushed.

Raven pretended to not hear him and said, "Robin, please continue."

With complete seriousness he finally decided, "Alright Phoenix, you can go, but on one condition."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Phoenix yelled without thinking.

Robin looked up to him and said, "Show me some of them martial arts moves when you get back."

"DeaaAAALLLLL" yelled Phoenix as he and his father fell to the carpet. They both yelled and hugged each other to wait for impact. When they finally landed they had their butts in the air and their heads lying on the ground. Beast Boy said, "Duuuude…so not cool." They sat up and rubbed their heads. Phoenix had his eyes closed as he thought of the words to make the headache go away. '_Azerath Metrion Zinthos'_ His head felt lighter and more bearable. He kept his eyes closed for 5 seconds just in case his mask glowed like when he uses his mother's powers. Usually, when Phoenix heals his head aches, only his eyes turn into all light, sparkly lavender instead of the normal all white when he uses his powers.

"Okay, we need to construct a plan." Robin told the other five, "Next time Elemental strikes, we have to have someone follow him back so they have to stay out of the fight. Phoenix, you have to stay low. We're gunna tell him that you somehow knew a spell to get you back home. Then, you wait until you see us 'beaten' and then stay behind him at least 10 feet. We will wait back at the tower for your co ordinance as to where you are. We need to know where the layer is before you go in."

They all nodded to show their understanding. "Okay," started Phoenix, "but what can we do until then?"

Cyborg suggested, "How 'bout we play some volley ball?" They all agreed and ran to the roof except for Raven. She easily just phased through the ceiling and on to the roof. She sat in the spot she normally does when they play and started to read the book she had clutched under her arm. They all were on the roof within two minutes.

"Hey Rae, we need a third on our team…wanna help us out?" asked Beast Boy with a blush. The teams were BB and Phoenix vs. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

"How 'bout it Raven? It is a really good training exercise for some hand to hand and to test your reaction time." asked Phoenix. She was quiet for a minute.

'_Why would they ask?_' thought Cyborg, '_When does she ever say-'_

"Okay" Raven said quietly, "He has a good point and I think I need some work on my reaction time." Everyone was shocked except for Phoenix. He knew that she always wanted to play but never had because of her emotions. It was nearly impossible to get her to play…that is unless both he and his father asked. She doesn't know why yet but she has some difficulty saying no to the duo.

"Aw yeah! Get ready to lose!" yelled Beast Boy. After his battle cry, Robin served. He kicked it over the net thanks to Starfire's boost into the air and Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla. He directed the hit toward Phoenix who was already waiting as a kangaroo. He kicked it as hard as he can to Raven who was floating above them. She hit the ball has hard as she could toward the other team. It moved so fast it was almost unable to be seen. Starfire saw it though, she hit it right before it hit the ground and passed it to Cyborg who shot it back over the net with his cannon.

"Incoming!" yelled Phoenix as he changed into a seal. He caught the ball on his nose and passed it to his father. He too was a seal. They played with it and started to make the noise seals make. It sounded like laughter. They accidentally hit the ball to the side.

"Point!" yelled Robin. Raven went to go retrieve the ball. It was close to the edge of the T-shaped tower. She was just about to grab it when something bumped into her, knocking her off the side. Phoenix morphed back and screamed "Someone, save her!" Everyone couldn't move as they watched their friend plummet toward the land below. She seemed to forget her powers and was also helplessly watching the ground get closer. She was so very close to her doom when something grabbed her by her shoulders. They were talons.

Green talons.

She knew then that Beast Boy was her savior. He had her strong in his grip but not strong enough to hurt her. He slowed down toward the rock that was his place in the tower. He placed her softly on the ground and morphed back.

"Are you okay Rae?" he asked in a low voice. She looked at him and was unable to speak. She was still in shock from the fall. He was quiet as well. They locked eyes with a blush, their faces were about five inches apart. He started to lean down toward her face. She only watched as his face got closer…four inches away…three inches…two…then…

He stopped. He was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. His eyes betrayed his calmness being filled with anxiousness. His heart was beating so loud he was sure she could hear.

He continued until his lips met hers. She was again, shocked. But she wasn't shocked enough to not kiss back. Electricity ran through both of their bodies like a lightning bolt. It was a quick little kiss but to them it meant much more. He pulled away and their eyes again never leaving each others. Raven did something that nobody ever expected.

She kissed her green hero again. He eased into the kiss and this one lasted a little longer than their first but the electric feeling still happened. This time however, all the windows of the Titan's Tower shattered. The other Titans were now only a few yards away. Cyborg could be heard yelling and complaining because he has to replace them. Raven then disappeared into a dark pool of energy, her body still with shock. Beast Boy had the same thoughts running through his mind. _'Me and Raven just kissed…I just KISSED RAVEN! She kissed back….'_ then he smiled the biggest grin he could, _'She just kissed ME!' _

"BB?" Cyborg said with a confused look on his face, "You okay man?" Beast Boy seemed not to hear him and just stared at the tower. Phoenix knew exactly what happened. His mother told him that it was then that she realized that she had actually liked Beast Boy. Beast Boy has liked raven since even before Terra.

"Maybe he is in a hypnotized state." suggested Starfire, "We must make him laugh."

"Hmm… I KNOW!" said Phoenix louder than necessary. He morphed into an orangutan. He started to scream like a monkey and such. Eventually he stopped and…did something that included his colon and his hand. He had a handful of rather unpleasant mess and chucked it at Robin hitting him square in the face. Cyborg was laughing so hard he was crying and Beast Boy came too with his little chuckle, "Hahaha! Good one." Robin however was absolutely furious.

"Calm down uncle Nightwing. Mom showed me…something that causes my uh…waste…to become chocolate pudding when I take monkey form." Phoenix said defensively while scratching his neck. "She said she needed it after one time dad…uh…well let's just say he thought it would be funny and woke up in a dimension of itching…lots and lots of itching." He shivered at the thought. Starfire went over to Robin and tasted the gross looking substance still on Robin's mask.

"That is most…delicious! I enjoy the pudding of the chocolate!" She said with a happy look on her face. "Please friends, you must excuse me. I am quite thirsty for some mustard and am curious where Raven had gone."

Robin nodded but chased after Phoenix. He started to attack him and was blocked each time. Phoenix was easily blocking and dodging each kick and punch thrown his way.

"You can't beat me uncle Nightwing." started Phoenix, "I know more about martial arts then you do." But Robin was persistent. He was trying all new moves that he was trying to create in the training room for the last week. They, of course, were already known by the future superhero.

"Uncle Nightwing, I promise you. I will teach you all the techniques that you taught me later so please stop attacking me." begged Phoenix. He was still a little shaken watching his mother fall toward the earth so he really didn't want to spar.

"Alright but just remember, "Robin said with a serious look, "Please aim for Cyborg next time."

Phoenix had an amused look on his face and he said, "Alright."

* * *

"That is glorious Raven! Is it not what you were waiting for?" asked Starfire with happy glimmering eyes.

"Starfire I never said I wanted that…I only told you that I felt differently for Beast Boy than I do Cyborg or Robin." Raven stated recalling telling Starfire that she never thought of Beast Boy as a brother like she does for Cyborg and Robin.

"But friend, please! I know friend Beast Boy has always had the affection for you and you might feel the same way! Please, think about how you felt when you two had kissed." Starfire said with the hope that she realizes that she might actually care for Beast Boy.

'_Rae-Rae you know you loved it!'_ yelled Happy in her mind, _'I know that Affection did!'_ she giggled in Nevermore. Raven thought of the moment his lips met hers. She felt…happy. Her eyes widened at the realization that she actually…enjoyed the kiss they shared not only because of the happy feeling but the feeling that she actually was wanted…the feeling that she wasn't just born to be a portal to the world but that she is a person.

'_You're…right.'_ Raven thought in shock, _'I did enjoy it…I really did…'_ Raven kept on thinking, _'and…I even…' _her thoughts were cloudy and she was thinking a million things a minute.

"I…did…enjoy it." she said quietly to Starfire but Star heard. You can tell by the crippling hug that Raven received.

"Friend Raven you do not know what this means! Soon enough my and Robin's and your and Beast Boy' bumgorfs will be flying all thr-" Starfire started to say but Raven shut her up quick with her black energy.

"Starfire," She said slowly, "doesn't bumgorfs translate into 'children' in English?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Oh no.'_ thought Starfire. She then thought of an idea. "No," she started, "It means…pie? YES! It means what you earthlings call a pie."

Raven, however, was not convinced. "So…pies can…fly?"

Starfire responded, "Uh, yes." Raven was about to respond when someone walked into the common room.

"Hello Starfire and Raven." said Phoenix with a happy smile on his face. He was just coming in from his room, "Just coming in here to read. Please, continue."

'_Hah, Beast Boy's son reads, doesn't play video games, and actually has manners._' Raven thought with a laugh, _'His mother must really be Beast Boy's opposite.'_

As Phoenix put on a kettle of water to boil he asked, "Would you like some Raven?" He smiled and looked at her, "I can make a mean cup of tea. Mom told me I can make it absolutely perfect."

'_T-tea too…It's hard to believe that he is even related to Beast Boy!' _Raven was starting to put two and two together. _'I mean, this kid could be MY…Oh my…'_

Raven finally realized who was the pale green superhero's mother and did what she thought was best for the situation.

She fainted.

* * *

Aww...What a sweet chapter...A sweet little chapter indeed.

Too bad I have no idea when the next ones coming out but, I will try to update ASAP

With love, SweeterSacrifice


	5. No Wonder

Hello readers! :D I have to say I love you all...EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. For those who review, thank you and you make me happy. For those inspired by this story to write one like some *cough* you know who you are*cough* but you have no private messaging *Cough*, I'm not here to stifle creativity and am flattered! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Friends! Please come quickly, Raven has fainted!" Starfire said franticly to the three in the training room.

"What?" said Cyborg with a shocked face, "What did you do Star?"

"Friend, I did nothing! Phoenix was simply asking her if she wanted tea and the fainted!" she responded.

"So…he offered to make tea…and she…fainted…hmm…" said Beast Boy, seeming to be deep in thought.

As soon as Robin heard the word tea he knew that she also had figured out that she was to conceive the child named Phoenix. That child also just so happens to be the child of the green goof Beast Boy. Robin started to chuckle at the fact it took her longer to figure it out. It was clear as daylight to him and yet she never figured it out until he asked to make her tea. By the look on Cyborg's face Robin knew that Cyborg figured it out also.

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy shouted, his face serious, "I know why Raven fainted." He said this with a smug look on his face. The others in the room seemed a bit shocked at his calm. Their eyes are wide, their faces showing that they are confused with one raised eyebrow.

"So you're cool with it?" asked Cyborg.

"Totally! Someone had to realize that it would happen one day…I mean sure, Raven had an overreaction. It's not that big of a deal. Actually, it's pretty cool if you ask me. I would have figured it out sooner if I just thought about it when Phoenix declined videogames AND was reading some dumb ancient book instead." BB said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. His face displaying nothing but a small victory smile. The others looked at him weirdly.

"You are okay to know of friend Raven being the mother of your little bumgorfs?" asked Starfire. Beast Boy stared at Star for a minute, trying to piece together what she said.

"Star…" BB started out slowly, "Doesn't bumgorf…mean….ch-IL-dren?" He asked with his voice raising while in the middle of children.

She shook her head and said with a raised eyebrow, "Did you not realize that Phoenix, Sparrow and Vixen are your three bumgorfs…whose mother is Raven?" He stared…and stared… and stared

He finally said, "So…Raven…isn't shocked that…someone is related to me and is also into books and tea and the other junk she likes…she's shocked that Phoenix…is also her child…?" He showed no emotion and said one thing to Cyborg…

"Dude, Catch me." And with that, he blacked out.

* * *

"Ughh." Raven said while sitting up. She had throbbing headache. She clutched her head and grunted, her eyes closed trying to block out anything that would make it worse. '_What happened to me_?' she asked herself trying to recall the event that made her head hurt so very much.

"You kinda fainted." said a familiar voice on her right. She squinted to make out the figure. She wasn't sure who it was but she knew it was Phoenix because of his voice.

"Where are we? Why did I faint?" Raven asked through clenched teeth. Her head really hurt.

"Hold on, this should make you feel better." He lifted his ungloved hands that looked more like claws to Raven's temple, his eyes lighting up the same amethyst of his eyes. They too were exposed. When Raven looked up she realized why she had fainted. She was staring in the face of Beast Boy's son.

Her son.

"YOU," she said rather loudly compared to what her normal tone of voice, "You're why I fainted!" The only thing she could recall about the cause was Phoenix."You…you have purple hair?"

"Haha yes, I thought you would have figured out that I was your son sooner than you did." Phoenix said in a calm tone. Raven looked up at him and saw the resemblance and immediately had a face redder than a fire truck. Phoenix's face had a large smile on his face

"You mean Beast Boy a-and I-"

"Yep"

"And we have two more-"

"Yep"

"Are we m-married?"

"Yep, the first in the Teen Titans."

A gasp escaped Raven's lips. Her face such a bright red it could put a tomato to shame. Phoenix chuckled a little bit, his eyes never leaving his mother's face that was soon covered by the shade of her navy hood. Raven's eyes roamed to the scenery behind them. It was an ideal place for solitude and quiet. It was an empty, small, white room. It was so very peaceful. The only thing on the white walls was a door to the outside of the room.

"Oh," Phoenix said, "and we're in the center of your mind."

"What? How would you know and why don't you have your mask on?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, you see, you know how I'm your son," she gave him a look, "Right, so when you conceived me and my two sisters you gave us a mind of our own…and I mean that quite literally. We can enter each other's minds and draw them from their meditation, their sleep, or even get them out of a coma. Well, every time we faint we get to come here. Most of the time, if our bodies heal themselves and if we are not awakened by another person, we get to roam around the different realms of our minds. Here, however, is where we are free to think and do what we want instead of worrying about consequences. The only way to get here is if our minds link. The really cool thing about this place is whatever you want will appear, you just have to say it and it will be here for you." Phoenix looked unsure for a moment. His face changed to one of worry.

"What?" asked Raven who was still kind of unsure about this place.

"Dad just fainted." Phoenix said, "We can bring him here. Oh, I forgot…we can also get into the mind of people we have affection for if they are unconscious. We can even bring them back here."

"I don't want Beast Boy here…he was here once and that was plenty enough for me." Raven said with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. After about 5 seconds of silence a vortex opened up and spit out Beast Boy.

"Phoenix! Rae! What just happened?" Beast Boy said frantically. He jumped to his feet and started to look around.

Beast Boy looked at the two, "Where am I?"

"You're in Raven's mind." said Phoenix.

"DUDE! You have purple hair…and eyes! That's wicked!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, my mother has purple hair and eyes."

"Well, I think it looks cute." Raven and Phoenix stared at him like he had 5 heads.

"What? I didn't mean on Phoenix!" BB blurted out. Raven's face turned red for the millionth time that day.

Trying to change the subject, Beast Boy said with a red face, "Sooooo, what am I doin' here?"

"It has to do with our powers. Why don't I show you something else cool about this place…?" Phoenix said. He then turned around facing the wall on the opposite of the door and his parents.

"Okay," Beast Boy said with a skeptical look, "but it better be something seriously awesome or I'll do what you did to Robin."

"Arcade room." He said to the nothingness that just made his voice echo back to them.

"Uh…cool?" Beast Boy said after waiting a few seconds. The ground started to rumble and after a few more seconds, rows and rows of different arcade games popped up out of nowhere.

"SWEET! Race ya' to the dance machine!" Beast Boy yelled and was gone in a puff of smoke. Phoenix was just about to follow suit when Raven stopped him.

"Wait!" Raven said to Phoenix while grabbing his bicep, "Why did you summon Beast Boy here when I distinctly said not to?"

"That's the thing mom," his face had a big goofy smile and his eyes showing pure amusement,

"You did it."

* * *

"When will our friends awaken? I am most worried!" Starfire said glancing at the bodies lying on the beds in the medical bay.

Cyborg looked over their stats and said, "Their vitals are fine, they're just in shock."

Starfire looked over her friends again. "But what happened to friend Phoenix." Phoenix was lying in between Raven and Beast Boy,

"He was trying to wake Raven. They'll be fine," Robin said, "So, who wants lunch."

One of Starfire's stomachs made its appearance.

"Me, I am most famished." She said as she walked out of the door with Robin.

"Bring me back a ten layer sandwich of MEATY goodness!" yelled Cyborg who decided to be there when they woke up.

* * *

"What? I did no such thing." Raven said stubbornly.

"Well, I didn't say dad and you did say Beast Boy." Phoenix said.

"Yeah, but I said that I didn't want him here. Key word: DIDN'T"

"Ah yes, the mouth might be able to tell a lie but the heart never could."

"But..I…" Raven had a defeated look on her face. She knew that her son was right and that she actually liked Beast Boy.

"C'mon guys! I don't wanna play this by myself!" Beast Boy yelled from center of the gaming paradise.

Phoenix looked at his mother and said, "You know you want to try it."

Raven looked unsure. She knew that if she lied then she would easily be caught. '_Hmm…'_ she thought with her mind trying to decide what the best course of action was.

"I'll come and watch you two make fools of yourselves." She said finally. Phoenix smiled widely and rushed off toward the center. He and Raven flew levitated over the mass of consoles hooked up to the largest TVs known to man, pinball machines, virtual reality helmets, crane machines, arcade games, and even the games that nobody plays but they're there anyway.

"Woah," said Raven who couldn't believe what she was seeing. It astounds her that her mind is actually able to handle this, "so, can my emotions get in here ever?"

"I'm glad you asked." Phoenix said with a smile. As their feet touched the ground he told Raven, "This is the place where your emotions come when you decide to use them. They also come here to create dreams for your unconscious mind. Knowledge is always here to record what your dreams are. She keeps everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, on file for you in case you want to see them later."

Phoenix took a breath and then shot straight up, "OH! Remember how I told you that you can think and do what you please here," she nodded a yes, "well, you can express emotions too! When you, your cloak will change colors as will your eyes to match the color of the cloak of the emotion you're feeling."

"Thanks for the information." Raven responded with just a hint of a smile, her cloak going to a pink but as soon as it did, her cloak went back to navy.

The lovely moment was ruined by the tiny green bean who whined, "Duuude! I wanna play nooooow!" Phoenix looked at his father and smacked him in the face.

"I challenge you to a duel….TO THE DEATH." Phoenix said dramatically.

Beast Boy looked him dead in the eye and said, "You're so on."

* * *

3 hours later…

"So, these 'guitars' aren't evil z'orkba that tend to devour my people's most sacred clothing?" Star said looking at Robin while mixing a green and yellow concoction

"Yes," Robin said while trying to avoid looking at whatever Starfire was cooking in the eye, "They're musical instruments."

Starfire's eyes lit up, "Oh please Robin! You must show me!"

"No, no I couldn't." he said.

"PLEASE." Starfire begged with big puppy dog eyes. She seemed to have forget that she was cooking because it started to catch on fire.

"Uh Star?" Robin said while looking past her. She turned and gasped while Robin grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet and sprayed the living hell out of it the thing on the oven. Starfire then stuck her finger in the concoction. Her face went serious as she told Robin,

"That is most…STUPENDOUS!" she yelled. Her hands as her utensils, Starfire ate the entire pot within 6 seconds.

Robin stared at her and she turned her head. She said with a mouth full of the gunk, "Do You wan some frien Robin?" A large glob flew and hit Robin in the mouth. His eyes widened and his eyes went huge. He then rushed off to the bathroom to get rid of Starfire's home cooked…delicacy from his intestines. Starfire watched him rush out of the room. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to spraying the fire extinguisher into her mouth.

* * *

Cyborg glanced at his two friends with a worried look on his face. Their body's still and unmoving. His eyes wandered to their child, Phoenix, and smiled. He couldn't believe that his two best friends were actually going to have children.

'_Raven and BB's heart rate is increasing rapidly._' thought Cyborg, '_what is goin' on_?'

* * *

"No, no!" Beast Boy yelled, "You're not doing it right!"

"What do you mean? It say's to shoot the zombies…I'm shooting the zombies!" Raven snapped at Beast Boy. Phoenix and Raven were playing Collateral Killers Z-K 3000. Raven was doing well but she was off a little bit.

"Nu-uh, you're KINDA shootin' the zombies. You gotta aim quick and not think about it." BB said, "Here, let me show you how to." He grabbed her hand and started to shoot the zombies without any thought. Raven started to blush and her cloak starting to turn into a lavender gray cloak as did her eyes. Beast Boy was too into the game to realize it. Raven focused on the game as well, hoping to ignore the awkward situation. Phoenix was by their side, smiling slightly while blowing the brains off the zombies. They were at the final stage with only one life left. Phoenix was out after the first minute but BB and Rae were still in it.

"You got this Rae!" Beast Boy said not looking away from the screen, his face full of excitement. Raven now had both hands on the controller, clutching it close, her eyes also focusing on the gun her character held. She glanced at the health bar for her and the mass of bodies that created the giant zombie that seemed to tower over her due to the size of the television. Raven had half heath and the massive zombie had ¾ health. Phoenix, BB, and Raven are all wide-eyed and hopeful.

"GAME OVER" screamed the speakers, "PLAYER 1 WINS."

"WOOHOO!" Phoenix yelled when he jumped up out of his seat.

"You did it Rae!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven jumped up, one fist in the air and a controller in her other hand, a smile plastered on her face. Her mouth open due to her victory shouts and her eyes closed in pride. The navy cloak was now a pink.

"Go Raven, it's your birthday!" Raven sang while dancing. Beast Boy stared at her and Phoenix said with a big smile,

"Mom doesn't usually play videogames but she does here." He explained.

"Wait, doesn't she hate videogames? Don't YOU hate videogames?" Beast Boy asked with a confused expression on his face.

Phoenix just looked at Beast Bo and told him,"I just wanted someone to figure out that I was your and mom's kid. If I had, Robin would have never found out I was also mom's kid. Mom doesn't play videogames because she gets really emotional and into it. She doesn't want to make people have to deal with the consequences that she creates when she has a little enjoyment." Beast Boy thought that through, '_I guess it makes sense'_

"YEAH, " yelled the newly green and pink clad Raven ,"Suck on THAT." Her taunts directed toward the screen. She turned toward the other two and ran up.

She planted a rough kiss on Beast Boy's lips and said, "You beat me, you get another. I beat you, you be my slave. Got it?" Beast Boy could only nod and blindly follow when Phoenix said,

"That's also why mom never plays videogames."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for such a bad chapter but I've had projects, finals, all that junk. I also had writers block and such but I tried to make it through the pain! But I'M BACK BABY! :D Thanks you guys

With love,

-SweeterSacrifice


	6. Chapter 6

"They're awake." Cyborg said into his robotic arm.

Robin looked into the electronic device he was holding. He turned as fast as he could toward the toilet bowl that he was hugging like it was a long-lost friend. He looked back and said, "I'm gunna be here a while…call Star. She'll love to-"His transmission cut short by his body rejecting the alien's food.

Cyborg turned disgusted from his arm and looked up at the three. "So…Ya'll feelin' better?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing beats waking up with a giant headache." Raven said sarcastically, "How long were we out for?"

Cyborg looked at the clock, "About three and a half hours." Beast Boy and Raven were surprised. _'I thought it was like 20 minutes!_' Beast Boy thought. He was really having fun with his son and Raven.

"Yeah, any longer and we could have a problem getting back." said Phoenix.

"What?" asked Cyborg. He never was properly introduced to Phoenix's powers.

"We were in my mind…but this time Phoenix brought me there." Raven said in an even tone, her expression never changing.

"Aaand…what I meant by that is that we would need a third person, with Raven and my mind, to make us come out of the coma. We can't be in anyone's mind for very long." Phoenix said while taking off his mask, "Man! I hate that thing…"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

"Aww man! I just got to take this thing off!"

Raven said, "Well, you can't have it off…It could be way too much info for the people of Jump city. Plus," Raven glanced at Beast Boy who was talking to Robin and Starfire through Cyborg's arm, "Beast Boy and I are supposed to despise each other to the public…which means the villains. Stay undercover or else you'll be the number 1 target of all of Jump City." She had a neutral face but he could smell the worry. (Part of Phoenix's powers is he can smell emotions and Sparrow can see emotions people are feeling. Raven and Beast Boy's powers combined caused their children's animal senses to be heightened by Raven's powers.)

"Okay mom, I understand." Phoenix said.

"Guys…it's Elemental." Cyborg told the two. They all rushed to the common room while Phoenix and Raven sunk into the floor. When everyone was there Robin decided to fill them in on the details.

"He's over at the pizzeria." Robin stopped due to Beast Boy's cry of "Dude! So not cool!" and Cyborg's, "But they're the only place that does the Meat Maniac! I love the Meat Maniac…I needs it…"

"Calm down!" yelled Robin, "He's not actually destroying everything. He's only threatening to destroy the building. He wants our attention. We need to get moving. Titans GO!"

"Well he's got it! I swear if I get my hands on that…" Cyborg grumbled while running off to the garage.

Robin, who appeared much better than he was previously, was carried by Starfire to the main land. The three watched their friends rush off. Phoenix followed suit when Raven and Beast Boy were standing still.

"Carry me. I'm still in pain from my headache." Raven said in an even tone, "I did, after all, win that bet."

"Don't remind me. Bad enough I got my butt kicked by a girl but by someone who doesn't play videogames!" BB whined. He morphed into a pterodactyl, grabbed Raven's shoulders, and took flight.

Raven thought to herself as she felt the wind flow through her hair, '_This is something I can get used to…I like it when Beast Boy actually listens to one of us._' Before she knew it, Raven's feet were touching pavement yet again. She sighed and turned toward the pizzeria that was her and her friends' favorite restaurant. She decided to pull her hood up. Her and Beast Boy rushed inside to see their friends and child fighting the villain who was now clad in an earthy look. His hair was long and unruly and was as brown as dirt. His lime green pupils matched his lime green suit. His cape had brown outlines of rocks on that smoky black cape of his. His gloves brown and seeming to be covered in dirt as were the boots he wore.

"There they are! The couple of the year! Glad you could finally join us." Elemental said to the two late titans.

"What do you want from us?" asked Robin while wiping off the sauce that covered his face.

"I want nothing from you Titans. What I will have is something much different." Elemental looked at the whole team and smiled, "What I will have is your hope…your hope in defeating Slade."

There was an eerie silence, everyone in the room shocked by the villains comment. The team had a mix of emotions. Some filled with anger and others with worry.

"Titans GO!" was the only thing heard in the little pizzeria. They all rush in toward the green and brown villain. Robin had his bo staff out when he pounced at Elemental. He swung when elemental raised his arms and flung them toward Robin. Suddenly, Elemental's eyes flashed pure black while mud and rocks flew and hit Robin where it hurts.

His hair.

"NO!" yelled Robin, his hair a tangled mess of rocks, mud, and gel, "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" He started to sob and rock in the place where he landed. Everyone looked at him with a confused gaze except for Phoenix and Elemental. The villain was laughing to the point of tears.

"Part of Elemental's powers is his mental attacking abilities. He knows what we love and are thinking about that seems to be important to us…remember? " Phoenix said trying to remind them, "Well, when he does hit something we love; it affects us 100 times more than it would normally."

"Yes child, why don't you also tell them about my capture plan? Hmm? Why don't you tell them more about the book and your desire fo-"

"Shut up!" yelled Phoenix, his mask a deep red. He suddenly charged as a saber tooth tiger and tackled Elemental out of the pizzeria. The other titans rushed out to witness the fight that was unfolding before them. Well most of the titans…Robin still in the fetal position sobbing and whining about his hair.

Elemental got Phoenix off of him and flung him across the street. Pedestrians were keeping their distance from the fighting pair. The other Titans decided it was best to watch for now to see what would happen. Phoenix was snarling, his mask still one of a deep red. He soon went back to the tall, angry teenager. Elemental was watching Phoenix with smile plastered on his face.

"What do you want?" Phoenix demanded more than asked.

"You know what…or rather who, I'm here for." Elemental looked over at the Titans with a look of confidence. His mouth opened and he muttered some words that nobody but he could hear. His eyes went that dangerously dark black and suddenly the concrete ripped up and off the ground. It started to form a sword and some armor around the villain. Phoenix attacked with his eyes a still deep red that was dark enough to resemble blood.

Elemental shouted, "R'iazm hyria ZESH!"

With those words the ground grabbed Phoenix and held him still the other titans moved in for the attack.

"You're not taking anyone! ", said Beast Boy confidentially. He changed into a T-Rex and roared right in Elemental's face. The others were prepared with sonic cannons and energy bolts ,the two girls floating above with their eyes and hands glowing with energy.

"That's what you think!" Elemental yelled. He muttered some words unable to be heard by anyone but himself and his eyes flashed and the ground started to rumble. The street split in two, sucking Beast Boy in. Raven watched in horror as his body fell. She screamed his name as she watched him disappear in the darkness. There was a wave of cement, dirt, and rocks rushing in at the three remaining titans. Starfire was able to get her and Cyborg out of harm's way. Raven, however, was busy staring at where Beast Boy was last seen.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed for her friend. Raven broke out of her trance and yelled her mantra. She was able to evade being injured and she appeared next to her two friends. A little fly flew at the group and morphed into the lovable green goof. The sight of him brought relief to everyone. They all looked around looking for the daring villain.

"Where'd the bad guy go?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Cyborg expectantly.

"Good question. We need to find him. Split up." Cyborg said strongly.

"No!" Starfire said, "He is after one of us friends. You four look together for Elemental. I must get back to friend Robin."

They agreed that it was best for everyone. As Starfire flew back to Robin the others went on getting Phoenix out of the ground. Raven just fazed Phoenix through the pavement but just enough to get half of his body out of the ground not including his hands.

"What are you doin Rae?" BB asked.

Raven looked at her son and said, "He's hiding something," her gaze went from the one in the ground to the one standing in front of her, "and we should find out what exactly that is."

Cyborg butted in with, "Not now Rae! We need to go after Elemental!"

"I can't feel his presence." Raven said,

"And I can't smell him." said BB right after her to verify. Cyborg nodded and told Raven, "Proceed."

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire asked. She heard some whimpering from the far end of the pizza shop. She walked over there and saw her fearless leader still rocking in a corner, sucking his thumb.

"Robin…it is alright. We can fix the your 'do.' All you need to do is wash it." She said while rubbing his back. He stopped sucking his thumb and looked her in the face.

"You really think so?" he asked with a voice full of hope.

She looked at him and smiled, "Of course. Let me bring back to our home." With that, Starfire picked him up and started to fly toward the T shaped tower.

* * *

"What are you really doing here?" Raven asked. This time Cyborg had a lie detector hooked up to the masked teenager.

"I'm here to help you guys…to warn you of Slade." Phoenix replied. He was shockingly quiet until now.

Raven looked at Cyborg. He gave her a thumb up and she nodded in response. Her eyes went back to her son.

"Elemental had started a sentence that you interrupted…what was he going to say?" Raven turned and looked him directly in the eye. "It's best to tell the truth."

"I was looking for a spell for an unlimited supply of tofu."Phoenix said in the hopes of being freed.

Cyborg looked up from his arm and said, "He's tellin the truth. Plus, what harm could green beans kid do to us?"

"You seem to forget he's my child too." Raven said.

Cyborg responded, "Yeah…so?"

Raven looked at him with 4 red eyes, "Which means he's ¼ demon. He can lie through his teeth. If you want proof, I'" She looked back at Phoenix with all 4 eyes.

"Now," she started, "what is the real ending to the sentence?" Her tone let him know that she is not messing around. She placed a hand on his shoulder and her dark energy was a navy color. Phoenix straightened up and stared with his pupils covering his iris completely.

Phoenix looked her straight in the face and said, "I was looking for unlimited power over the city. If I had the whole city under my protection, we could win the battle against Slade."

"Why would you come back to our time to get this book?" Raven asked, her eyes still that terrifying red.

"It's easier. We know where the book was able to be found. The one who gets captured can bring the book back to the team. Our future can be saved." Phoenix said in a zombie like tone.

Raven asked one final question, "Who gets captured?"

"The one wh-"

"No! You mustn't tell them!" shouted a voice from the side.

Raven turned and took her hand off of his shoulder. Her eyes went back to normal and her black magic went to her hands. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and Cyborg had his cannon readied. Phoenix shook his head and blinked.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy. The person in the shadows was hesitant to respond. They walked with caution.

"I'm not here to fight," said the mysterious person, "I'm here to help." The face become clearer and the person stepped out of the darkness of the alley. They lifted their head up and slowly opened their eyes. Her light eyes nearly made it clear who it was.

* * *

As Robin turned off the shower he heard Starfire ask him, "Robin? Are you in need of assistance? Is your mental being the better now?"

He chuckled and responded, "Yeah, I'm a lot better now Star. Thanks."

"Oh, you are most welcome friend Robin!" she responded. You could practically hear the smile on her face. He grabbed his towel and mask. He quickly threw them on and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't really think about the fact that Starfire was right there. When he walked out of the door he had to come to an immediate stop. Their faces were inches apart.

"Uh, Robin?" Starfire said with a slight blush.

Robin was blushing a bit himself. Not only was he only wearing a mask and towel but he was close enough to feel Starfire breathing. Robin managed to squeak out "Hi."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Phoenix . His face blank but his mask showing his worry with a very vibrant grey. The girl standing on the other side of the street look him right in the face and said,

"It's okay Phoenix. Don't worry…everyone is fine at home. They just thought that I should help you to train them," the girl said with a very small voice, "Besides…I really wanted to see what the world was like."

"Wait," Phoenix said, "they suggested that you helped me? They didn't think I could do it?" His mask went from the vibrant grey to a very deep grey. The girl knew that he was disappointed that they thought he would need help.

"Well…I kinda offered. They said no but I couldn't help myself. I needed to see the past…see my parents when they were our age…so I snuck out into uncle Cy's lab. Aunt Bee was walking down that hallway so I was almost caught…Other than that though I had no problem getting here."

Phoenix looked relieved and then confused, "Wait," he started," You didn't get caught by Z?"

"Who's Z?" Beast Boy interrupted. Phoenix looked confused yet again.

"I didn't tell you?" Phoenix asked and looked over to Cyborg. "He's uncle Cy's son."

"I have a son?" Cyborg said with mixed emotions. "How is that possible? It's kind of obvious that I can't because of the accident."

"Yeah, but you found out a way to uh…get your 'donation' from the clinic you had stored some in." Phoenix said; his face filled with disgust. "I wish I never have to say that ever again."

Raven looked at a red Cyborg and said, "Woooooow…that's something I could have gone without knowing about you."

"A-anyway, uhh…So which one are you?" Cyborg said rather quickly. BB and Phoenix were chuckling at how Cyborg reacted.

The mystery girl looked at Phoenix who was still stuck in the ground. Her mouth curved into a smile.

"After you get him out of the pavement and us back home I'll tell you…I guess."

* * *

O.M.G. I have not updated in such a long time and feel soo bad for leavin' you guys like that. I've been traveling alot soo I kinda forgot about my story. I'm sorry...I hope y'all will forgive me. :[

ANYWAY, I missed ALL of you and will start writing alot better and so much more. :D

With love,

-SweeterSacrifice


End file.
